vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
VictoryGreymon
Summary VictoryGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Victory Greymon". A subspecies of WarGreymon, whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it easily wields its gigantic crushing sword "Dramon Breaker", and is the "Dragon Warrior of Heroes" that fights against its opponents with unique sword techniques. In addition, VictoryGreymon possesses an evolutionary code that differs from Digimon that were naturally born in the Digital World, and it is thought that it is a Digimon that digivolved from a Digi-Egg that was produced due to artificial data intervention. In Digimon Next, he is one of the Arbitrators along with ZeedGarurumon, designed to be able to destroy Yggdrasil should it become corrupt. He only responds to a pure Digisoul—when Tsurugi has a Digisoul tainted by his hatred of Barbamon, VictoryGreymon does not move until Tsurugi focuses instead on his desire to protect. He is strong enough to defeat Barbamon, who was fused with Yggdrasil, in one blow. He was originally created from the Digitama of a deceased Gallantmon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C Name: VictoryGreymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arbitrator, Mega-level Vaccine-type Dragon-Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation (Can utilize the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than they surpass the power of the purifying flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, Can kill Abstracts and being with High-Godly Regeneration (Specifically created to destroy Yggdrasil if she were ever to go rouge), Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado, Acausality (Type 1), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Pit Crusher, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Plasma Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Limited Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Managed to make NEO flinch, who by that point had become the Digital World, but was otherwise soundly defeated, defeated Barbamon who had fused with Yggdrasil in a single blow. Was created to destroy Yggdrasil, which forms half of the Mother Eater, if she were to ever get corrupted). Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado Speed: Immeasurable (Managed to fight against NEO. Was created to defeat Yggdrasil, an entity that makes up half of the Mother Eater, which has no concept of time and is strongly implied to be a higher dimensional anomaly) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least At least High Complex Multiverse level (Fought NEO, who was the Digital World, and managed to revive himself with Tsurugi's Will. Was likely designed to be able to withstand hits from Yggdrasil) Stamina: High, Continued to fight even after being pummeled by NEO to the point of near-death Range: Extended Melee Range with the Dramon Breaker, Several hundred kilometers with Trident Gaia Standard Equipment: Dramon Breaker Sword, a massive blade designed to crush armor and deals incredible damage to Dragons but is still very effective against most targets. The Victory Shield on its back that can be equipped to block frontal attacks. Intelligence: VictoryGreymon is a master swordsman who is able to use his Dramon Breaker as a blunt weapon as well as an edged weapon, pulverizing what he cannot cut and cutting what he cannot crush. As an assault specialist, he is always on the offensive, deflecting or reflecting incoming attacks with his Dramon Breaker or his Victory Shield to close in for the kill and end it with a single decisive attack. His skill was so great that he was able to impress beings far stronger than him with his skill, surviving NEO's assaults and managing to move him with his determination and willpower. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-type Digimon, his Dramon Breaker can potentially be used against him, dealing massive damage should this occur Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Dramon Breaker: A heroic sword technique in which VictoryGreymon pulverizes his target with his Dramon Breaker instead of slashing them. * Trident Gaia: VictoryGreymon splits the Dramon Breaker in half and attaches them to his arms before gathering all of the energy present in the atmosphere and concentrating them into the tips of his swords, throwing it as a powerful blast much like WarGreymon's Terra Force. * Victory Charge: VictoryGreymon advances towards his opponent, using the Dramon Breaker to incoming attacks back at their owner(s). * Victory Shield: VictoryGreymon equips the shell on its back as a shield to deflect in coming attacks. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. *'Great Tornado:' Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack bypasses physical durability. *'Curse Breath:' Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dragons Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shield Users Category:Air Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Warriors Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users